


How to talk to your unborn child (with help from your toddler)

by PrincessSunriseDawn



Series: A Parental How-To Guide [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Preganté loki, Talking to Unborn Baby, expecting parent fluff, implied intersex loki, lots of fluff, mpreg (kinda), parent fluff, seriously someone stop me this is getting extremely out of hand, sheer fluff, toddler fluff, tony and his nicknames man, tony and loki are best parents, wholesome stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 02:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23004451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessSunriseDawn/pseuds/PrincessSunriseDawn
Summary: Tony and his daughter talk to the baby that’s in Loki.(HhHHH fluff is fun to write but someone needs to stop me)
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: A Parental How-To Guide [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607839
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	How to talk to your unborn child (with help from your toddler)

Tony had leaned into Loki as the pair sat on the couch together. Loki- as usual- was caught up in a book, absentmindedly stroking Tony’s hair as he read. Tony was simply resting- eyes closed, grateful for the quiet. They hadn’t had much of it since Hrá had been born. It was nice to have some quiet time with his husband. Don’t get the inventor wrong, he loved his daughter to death. He _and_ Loki did. But the blissful sound of nothing but their breathing and the occasional page flip was so very nice. He’d have to savor it, as he wouldn’t get much anymore in a few months.

“Papa?” A sudden voice called. 

Tony opened his eyes, looking over to where the little one stood in the doorframe.

“Yeah, tiny?”

Hrá made her way over to the couch, climbing up and onto Tony. She laid on him, cuddling up quite quickly.

“Can I talk to the baby?”

“Ask your mother.”

Hrá tugged on Loki’s sleeve, earning a ‘hmm?’ and the mages attention.

“Mama, can I talk to the baby?”

“I don’t see why not.”

“Permission to join in with you, squirt?” Tony asked, grin plastered on his face.

“Yeah!” The girl giggled.

Tony sat up, shifting to face Loki. He smiled at his husband, getting one back. His eyes dropped to the gods large baby bump, his smile managing to get bigger.

“Hey there, jellybean.” He said softly.

Hrá giggled. “Jellybean?”

“Yeah! That's what I call the baby. My little jellybean.”

“Our.” Loki corrected. “You are not winning over this one. You can’t be both their favorite parent.”

Tony rolled his eyes, leaning up to kiss Loki. “You’re my favorite. Does that make you feel better?”

“A bit.” 

“Mamas my favorite too!” Hrá chimed in. “And papa!”

“See, Lolo? We’re both her favorite. No need to worry.”

“You’re still not allowed to win this one over.”

“Fiiiine.” Tony kissed the tip of Loki’s nose, smiling.

Hrá, on the other hand, put her hand on Loki’s stomach, staring at it. Her eyes were burning with interest- a trait she got from her father.

“Hi baby,” She said softly. “It’s your big sister!”

Tony chuckled as Hrá frowned.

“Baby doesn’t talk much.”

“‘Baby’ can’t talk at all, kiddo. Bean is just a _baby_.”

“Boring. I wanted to talk.” Hrá huffed.

“Whatever. More time for me to talk to my little bean then.”

Tony set Hrá on the couch, getting off of it. He got on his knees between Loki’s legs, earning a noise and a look from the mage.

“What in the nine realms are you doing?”

“Told you. Talking to my little jellybean.”

Tony rubbed Loki’s bump. “Hey. Me again, bean. You being good to your mom in there? Not causing problems, are you?” 

The inventor grinned when he felt a kick. “Not beating your mom up in there too bad, I hope.”

“The baby’s hurting mama?” Hrá asked, eyes wide and full of worry.

“No, the little one is just kicking and moving around. Not hurting me at all. Here, put your hand back on. The little one seems to be a bit energetic.”

Hrá obliged, albeit confusedly. She placed her hand next to Tony’s, eyes seemingly widening more as she felt the baby kick again.

“Did you feel it?” Loki smiled.

Hrá nodded. “It felt all weird. That’s the baby?!”

“Mhm.”

Tony kissed Loki’s bump. “Our little bean is moving around a bunch, aren’t they.”

Loki chuckled fondly. “Yes. They are. I think they’re excited to hear you and their wonderful big sister.”

Hrá cuddled up against Loki’s side. “Baby can hear us?”

“They can.”

“But they don’t talk!”

“You didn’t talk when you were in your mom either, tiny. You didn’t even talk until ten months after you were born,” Tony said.

“Really?!”

“Yup. Be patient, kiddo. You’ll get to talk to them someday.”

“Alriiight.” Hrá nuzzled Loki’s chest. “Mama, I’m hungry.”

“Have your father take you to the kitchen to make you something.”

“Papaaaa.”

“I know, I heard.” He kissed Loki’s stomach one last time before standing up, leaning down to kiss his sitting husband. “I’ll be back to talk to my little bean.”

“Oh, just the baby?” Loki playfully pouted.

Tony rolled his eyes. “You too. You know that.”

“I know. Now go feed your daughter. I have reading to do before you come back.”

“Alright. Love you. See you again in a few minutes, love of my life.” Tony picked Hrá up, kissing Loki again before heading out the door. Hrá waved to him as they left, leaving the god to smile.

Loki chuckled. “Love you too, my dearest Anthony. And my wonderful Hrá.” The mage looked down at his stomach, rubbing it gently. “And I love you, little bean.”


End file.
